


don’t threaten me with a good time

by padsmischief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t read this, Other, save your time, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padsmischief/pseuds/padsmischief
Summary: you’re better off not reading this at all.





	don’t threaten me with a good time

**Author's Note:**

> you’re better off not reading this at all.

one day i’ll actually write this crack fic


End file.
